FotoBoat
FoToBoat, also reffered to as FTB, is a daily sightseeing ferry that sails from Club Penguin Island to the coasts of western Antarctica. FoToBoat was constructed in 2000 as Kelvin's Boat, then Auzua'd and then Maryment. History Adelide High and Kelvin's Boat (2000-2003) Before the USA was formed, in August 2000, Irvins, an Adelide Penguin-based company, ordered the construction of a new boat titled Adelide High. The boat was supposed to make routine weekly trips from the Adelie Penguin colony to the High Penguins colony. At that time, airfares were too expensive to afford and ferrying was at it's peak. When the USA was formed, and Freezeland pushed back to it's core, the Adelide High was renamed Kelvin's Boat. Kelvin's Boat operated daily services from Pengu Town to Club Penguin. However, due to increased competition from other operators, as well as jets at it's peak and the much higher profit of Irvin's other boat, Mevlin's Boat, Kelvin's Boat was eventualy sold to Auzua-Gavinci Passenger Services in 2003. Auzua'd (2003-2005) After the sale, Auzua'd began thrice a daily services from Auzua Mostafique to Auzua and Gavinci Island. This was accompanied by Gavinci'd, with the same amount of services and routes. In 2005, they were sold to Mary Amusmental, after the order of two new boats to replace them in 2005. Maryment (2005-2009) Mary Amusmental was an amusement park chain gone wrong. They eventually shifted to the ship indstry in 2005, with the first boat being Auzua'd, renamed Maryment. Maryment had daily sightseeing trips circling the whole of USA, eventually reaching port again two months later. The 250-passenger ship has been stretched into a 500-passenger ship, with profits soaring high. Maryment was the fifth ship to sail around the whole of the USA, the other four discontinued at the start of 2005. Later that year, the boat accidentally crashed into the port of Snowville, with all passengers surviving. The boat was not harmed, but the ice broke. The port was rebuilt and Mary Amusmental had to compensate the USA government more than twenty million coins. Maryment continued service with Mary Amusmental until 2008, five months after the crash occured. It was sold to FotoFerries in early 2009, having docked in Club Penguin City for seven months as a hotel. FotoBoat FotoBoat began sightseeing services around the coast of western Antarctica, with an enlarged hull and maintence for three months. It entered serivce on July 2009, and won an award recently, titled "Best Improvement Award" handed by Snowtrax, an airline rating system that also rated ships. FotoBoat now charges a thousand coins a trip, making it one of the most affordable family vacations in the USA. Features READ THIS FIRST! FotoBoat is simply a six-deck boat that could carry up to 500 penguins. First and Second Floors (Crew) There are a total of 20 crew, included in the capacity above. The crew floors include rooms for the crew and the captain's bridge at the second. It takes up so much space because the back of the crew floors include VIP lounges and private jaccuzis that could fit up to 50 passengers in total. Third Floor (Lobby) The reception, FotoShop and two restaurants (Carin and Harold Dining Room; EFF-Restaurant Style). Most passengers would spend their leisurely time at this floor after taking photos of the island. A theater, known as ART!, is located at the back of the boat featuring Spy Guy Pers' masterpieces since his birth, along with other famous artistes work like Jolene Tan and so on. Fourth and Fifth Floor (Staterooms) Quite a bit of cabins are located here, all fitted with private balconies. This is the spot for sightseeing, the comfort of their room. There are three types of rooms: Deluxe, Basic (I) and Basic (K). Deluxe are the rooms situated in the front with an enlarged balcony. Basic (I) includes twin beds whilst Basic (K) include single beds. Sixth Floor (Pool and Bar) The Sixth Floor is for recreational activites such as golf, swimming and drinking during the stay onboard. The swimming pool takes up the most space, of course. Trivia * It is a ship. See Also *FotoFerries Category:transportation Category:rooms